


Longed-Rusted-Seventeen...

by CreateVision



Series: Ikuisuussota [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Hydra, Infinity Gems, Jealous, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Multi, SHIELD, Superhero Registration Act
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James tapaa muut Kostajat ja saa tietää uusia asioita Stevestä, joka on nyt kuollut. Hän on vielä epävarma, kuinka jatkaa eteenpäin Kapteenina Amerikkana ja epäilee, että muut eivät ymmärrä häntä. Lisäksi syyllisyys painaa enemmän, kuin koskaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kokoontuminen

**Author's Note:**

> Ajattelin aloittaa kunnon sarjan tästä. Olen pitänyt vähän taukoa opintojen takia ja nyt olen sitten palannut. Tässä on sitten vähän enemmän hahmoja, kuin edellisessä. Koska tageissakin luki, että Stephen Strange eli Doctor Strange tulee olemaan ficissä, niin se on enemmänkin maininta. Stephen Strangeen, Wandaan ja Visioniin keskityn varmaankin tuossa lähempänä joulua kirjoittaessani kolmatta osaa tähän sarjaan. Silloin ollaan kaikki nähty Benedictin Doctor Strange(aaah en malta odottaaa)ja ficin kirjoittaminen Strangesta on helpompaa. Nauttikaa kuitenkin :)

Unet olivat hävinneet melkein kokonaan. Nykyään James vain nukkui rauhallisesti, eikä nähnyt minkäänlaisia unia. Se oli ehkä parasta, sillä James tunsi itsensä väsyneeksi, jos oli nähnyt paljon unia. Tonyn mukaan se oli vain osa muistinmenetystä. Hän oli Jamesin onneksi tutkinut hiukan muistinmenetystä ja kuinka aivopeseminen toimi käytännössä. Tony oli tehnyt niin paljon Jamesin puolesta, että se alkoi hiukan jo pelottaa Jamesia. Tony ei edelleenkään ollut hänelle velkaa yhtään mistään.

Nyt Tony, T'Challa ja James seisoivat New Yorkin kadulla. He odottelivat jonkinlaista autoa, tai näin ainakin James oli ymmärtänyt. He yrittivät olla mahdollisimman normaaleita, nyt ei herätetty huomiota. Kukaan heistä ei sanonut sanaakaan. T'Challa piti kättään varovasti Jamesin selällä, kuin pitäen tästä huolta. Tony seisoi hiukan kauempana heistä ja räpläsi välillä puhelintaan. Viimein sininen mersu pysähtyi kolmikon eteen ja he astuivat sisälle. Ratissa istui nainen, jota James ei meinannut tunnistaa, mutta kun nainen riisui aurinkolasit, hän tajusi tämän olevan Natasha Romanoff.

"Mikä kesti?" Tony kysyi. Natasha vain naurahti, eikä vastannut mitään. Ihan kuin he olisivat heittäneet läppää, mitä James ei vain tajunnut. T'Challa vaikutti myös huvittuneelta. Auto lähti liikkeelle ja he kaarsivat monta kujaa. Tony ja Natasha juttelivat jotain Stevestä. James olisi halunnut yhtyä keskusteluun, mutta hän ei vielä tuntenut itseään normaaliksi näiden ihmisten kanssa. Totta kai hän muisti Natashan Red Roomista, jossa hän tuli kerran käyneeksi. Mutta Natasha oli muuttunut, liikakin. Hän oli liian tunnollinen. Tuollaiseksiko James oli hänet kouluttanut?

T'Challa taasen huomautti välillä pieniä asioita väliin, mutta pysyi muuten hiljaa. Matka kesti melkein puoli tuntia. James olisi halunnut nukahtaa tai ottaa ainakin pienet torkut, mutta hän ei viitsinyt. Puolivälissä matkaa T'Challa oli ottanut Jamesin vasemmasta metallikädestä kiinni. James ei tietenkään tuntenut T'Challan pehmeää ja lämpimää kättä, mutta hän silti piti siitä kiinni. Tony aina silloin tällöin vilkaisi vieressään olevaa pariskuntaa. Miksei Tony ollut mennyt pelkääjän paikalle vaan tunkenut T'Challan ja Jamesin kanssa takapenkille? Siellä oli jo tarpeeksi ahdasta.

* * *

Viimein Natasha pysäytti auton erään kerrostalon luona. Se oli kauempana muista taloista, mutta oli silti yllättävän hieno. Ikkunat kiilsivät hienona ja pilvenpiirtäjä kurkotteli kohti korkeuksia. Se näytti oikeastaan SHIELDin salaiselta toimistolta ja siksi se osoittautuikin, kun he kävelivät sisälle. Aulassa oli vastassa Maria Hill, joka väläytti pienen hymyn Natashalle ja Tonylle. T'Challaa Hill ei huomannut juuri lainkaan ja Jamesia Hill hiukan säikähti. 

He menivät hissillä ylös. Yllätykseksi ylhäällä oli paljon porukkaa. James tunnisti joitakin heistä. Sam hymyili ikkunan luona Jamesille ja James väläytti pienen hymyn takaisin. Lisäksi siellä oli Clint Barton, joka tuijotteli hetken Natashaa. Wanda Maximoff seisoi tumman pianon luona ja hänen luonaan seisoi myös se outo lila robotti, joka oli ollut varsinainen kusipää taistelun aikana. Miten tuon muka voisi voittaa? Rhodey taasen istui sohvalla. Hän ei kuulemma pystynyt enää kävelemään.

"Olet näemmä koonnut kaikki", Tony sanoi.  
"En kaikkia. Scott piileskelee Hank Pymin kanssa vähän kauempana täältä. Ja Bruce ja Thor... en tiedä yhtään, missä he ovat", Natasha sanoi. Clint nosti katseensa ja laittoi kädet puuskaan sanoen:  
"Toit hänet sitten, Tony. Oletteko vielä riidelleet?"

James tajusi, että Clint puhui hänestä.  _He kaikki puhuivat hänestä_. James oli se, ketä Kostajat olivat odottaneet.

"Valitettavasti emme", Tony sanoi ja vilkaisi Jamesia. Rhodey vain naurahti ja sanoi:  
"Mukava nähdä, Tony". He eivät olleet selkeästi nähneet hetkeen. Tony vain käveli Rhodeyn luo hymyillen. James kävi taas katseellaan porukan läpi. Wanda katsoi hiukan epäilevästi Jamesia ja nojasi pianoon. Vision seisoi Wandan vieressä selkä suorana siisteissä vaatteissaan, jotka Wanda oli varmaankin hänelle valinnut. Wanda ja Vision olivat erikoinen pariskunta. He katselivat kuin tuomiten Jamesia. He molemmat tiesivät, että kaikki tämä oli Jamesin syytä. Ja James tiesi tämän ihan itsekin.

"Tarvitsemme Banneria ja Thoria, jos haluamme löytää kaikki Ikuisuuskivet", Clint huomautti.  
"Hoidamme sen kyllä, Clint. Nyt yritämme löytää ensiksi ne kivet, jotka ovat vielä maassa. Loput ovat todennäköisesti avaruudessa tai Asgardissa. Ja Thor tietää, kuinka löytää ne", Natasha muistutti. James ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt, miksi hän oli täällä. Jos he kaipasivat johtajaa, niin he saisivat unohtaa sen.

Sam käveli Jamesin luo ja taputti tätä olkapäälle.  
"Mukava nähdä taas", Sam sanoi hymyillen. James hymyili ja väläytti jopa pienen hammashymyn. Hän taputti myös Samin olkapäätä.  
"Anteeksi Stevestä", Sam lisäsi. James vain kohautti olkapäitään ja sanoi:  
"Olen päässyt jo yli siitä. Tärkeintä on saada Steven elämäntyö jatkumaan"

* * *

Hengitys oli aluksi hyvin rauhallinen

_Kaipaus_

Steven silmät aukesivat

_Kulunut_

Steve puristi kätensä nyrkkiin

_Jää_

Kylmä hiki valui pitkin Steven otsaa

_Iltarusko_

Sydän alkoi hakata kovempaa ja kovempaa

_Seitsemäntoista_

Sydän tuntui siltä, kuin se repeytyisi rinnasta ulos

_Vapaus_

Steve alkoi huutaa kivusta

_Kotka_

Steve repi käsiään irti siteistä

_Rauta_

Steve meinasi jo nousta seisomaan, mutta tutkijat pitivät hänestä kiinni

_Vanhurskas_

Steve sulki silmänsä ja huusi hiki valuen otsalta

_Lentokone_

Tuli pitkä hiljaisuus. Steve laskeutui paikoilleen ja tutkijat päästivät hänestä irti. Tohtori hänen edessään sulki sinisen kirjan, jossa oli musta tähti ja laski sen pöydälle. Hän katsoi hetken Steveä ja sanoi:  
"Huomenta sotilas"

Steve katsoi hetken eteensä hengittäen raskaasti. Kun viimein hengitys tasaantui, hän katsoi tohtoriä ja sanoi:

"Valmiina tehtävään"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huomasitte varmaan nuo sanat tuossa lopussa. Ajattelin siis niitä Steven ns. "sanoiksi", joilla Buckysta tehtiin Winter Soldier. Alapuolella on lueteltu jokaisen sanan vähän tarkempi merkitys:
> 
> Kaipaus=Kaipaus entiseen elämään, kaipaus Peggya ja Buckya kohtaan.  
> Kulunut=Steven kilpi on kulunut todella paljon ja hän on myös henkisesti hyvin kulunut  
> Jää=Kuvaa jäätymistä meressä  
> Iltarusko=Vastapaino Buckyn sanalle "Daybreak" aamunkoi  
> Seitsemäntoista=Steven syntymävuosi on 1917  
> Vapaus=Steven rooli "Vapauden puolustajana"  
> Kotka=Kotka/haukka SHIELDin logossa  
> Rauta=Viittaus Tonyyn  
> Vanhurskas=Steven vanhurskas asenne  
> Lentokone=Steve lensi lentokoneella mereen ja jäätyi


	2. Taivaankappaleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda on hermona, sillä hän on kuullut Thanoksesta, joka keräilee Ikuisuuskiviä. Hän tietää myös, että Visionin täytyy jossain vaiheessa kohdata Thanos ja se huolestuttaa Wandaa. Onko Visionista uhkaamaan Thanosta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opiskeluissa ja harrastuksissa on pitkälti aika mennyt, mutta silti ficcejä jatkan. Saattaa tulla monen viikon välisiä pausseja, mutta pyrin aina jossain vaiheessa kuitenkin ficciä jatkamaan, joten älkää huoliko. Sitten kun siirrytään syyslomalle, niin jää varmasti aikaa kirjoittaa luku jos toinenkin. Nauttikaa!

Wanda käveli hermostuneena ympäri huonettaan. Hänen huoneensa mukaili aika pitkälti samaa, minkälainen hänellä oli Avengersien koulutuskeskuksessa. Mutta nyt se oli pienempi ja jollain tapaa kodikkaampi. Modernit pöydät ja sänky oli muutettu enemmän maanläheisempiin väreihin ja hienojen nykytaiteiden sijaan seinillä oli kuvia ihanista maisemista, joita Wanda arvosti. Ikkunasta näki pikkuisen New Yorkin vilkasta liikennettä. Mutta vaikka huone oli kotoisa ja kaikenkaikkiaan mukava paikka asua, Wanda oli hermona.

Hän istui sängylle ja katseli keittokirjaa kirjahyllyssään. Vision oli lainannut sitä häneltä ja tehnyt hänelle ruokaa. Se toi aina mieleen Visionin lempeän hymyn ja hassun tavan puhua. Ikkunan luona roikkuvat siniset ja keltaiset mosaiikkipalat toivat mieleen Visionin silmät. Wanda ei ollut sitä aiemmin tajunnut, mutta Vision taisi todella vaihtaa silmiensä väriä aina mielentilan mukaan. Yleensä hänellä oli taivaansiniset silmät, mutta joskus Wandan seurassa ne muuttuivat keltaisiksi.

Vision oli rakennettu täydelliseksi. Mitä hänelle sitten tapahtui lentokentällä? Kyllä, Sam väisti kiven säteen, mutta Visionin olisi täytynyt ennakoida se. Wanda nousi taas ylös ja käveli ikkunaan. Vision oli mukava, eikä halunnut pahaa oikeastaan kenellekään. Tony vain veti hänet mukaan taisteluun. Wanda syytti Tonya kaikesta tästä. Olihan Wanda ollut Steven puolella alusta asti.

Totta kai Steven kuolema kosketti Wandaa syvästi, mutta hän oli menettänyt jo tärkeitä ihmisiä elämässään. Vision piti hänestä nyt huolta. Wanda olisi mielellään sanonut, ettei tarvinnut huolenpitoa, mutta nyt hän  _nautti_ siitä, että Vision piti hänestä huolta ja vietti aikaa hänen kanssaan. Loppujen lopuksi Vision oli vain robotti, tai oikeastaan synteettinen tekoäly.

"Olet ollut perin hiljainen viime aikoina, Wanda", Vision sanoi ovelta. Wanda tiesi hänen tulleen oven läpi. No, ainakin hän tuli oven, eikä seinän läpi, "se saattaa hyvin johtua kapteeni Rogersin kuolemasta, mutta muistaakseni ette olleet niin läheisiä"

"Olimme me", Wanda myönsi ja kääntyi katsomaan Visionia, "hän oli kuin isä minulle. Tai isoveli. Hän piti minusta huolta senkin jälkeen, kun menetin Pietron. Te kaikki autoitte siinä, Clint varsinkin, mutta Steve piti huolta, että osasin jatkaa eteenpäin"

"Olen ylpeä siitä, miten hyvin olet osannut käsitellä veljesi kuolemaa. En tuntenut veljeäsi niin hyvin", Vision sanoi ja käveli Wandan vierelle.

"Ei hänkään tuntenut sinua. Toivoin, että olisi tuntenut", Wanda tunsi silmiensä kostuvan ja Vision näki sen hyvin, "mutta parempi vain jatkaa eteenpäin"

"En ymmärrä ihmisten puhetapoja, mutta olen kuullut, että tällaisissa tilanteissa he sanovat;  _niin hän olisi sinun halunnutkin_ ", Vision sanoi. Wanda naurahti ja pyyhki hiukan märkiä silmiään. Hänestä tuntui, että jos he vielä hetken jatkaisivat Pietrosta puhumista, hän alkiaisi itkeä. Vision ymmärtäisi sen ja olisi varmasti lohduttanut, miten parhaiten osasi, mutta silti Wanda ei halunnut nyt jutella Pietrosta.

"Eikö sinua huoleta?" Wanda kysyi.

"Mikä?"

"Se, että se...  _Thanos_ voi tulla milloin vain ja varastaa kiven sinulta? Kai kuulit, mitä kokouksessa sanottiin?" Wanda sanoi. Vision pohti hiukan sanojaan. Jäljellä olevat Kostajat olivat pitäneet hätäkokouksen eilen ja olivat saaneet yhteyden Thoriin, joka kertoi ikuisuuskivistä. Hänellä oli kuulemma kuitenkin kiire, joten keskustelu oli jäänyt lyhyeksi. Ainakin Kostajat tiesivät nyt, ketä vastaan he taistelivat.

"Thor oli sanonut, että Thanos on hyvin vaarallinen ja minua voimakkaampi, jos saa ainakin kaksi kiveä haltuunsa. Hän tulee todennäköisesti kääntämään koko Telluksen ympäri etsiessään minua. Siksi aion siirtää tappelun avaruuteen"

"Sinä häviät hänelle..."

"Näin saattaa olla. Mutta olen alkanut ymmärtämään ja oppimaan kiven taktiikoita. Olen ymmärtänyt, kuinka hallita sitä. Thanos taasen ei välttämättä vielä osaa kontrolloida yhtäkään kiveä, saati sitten, että hän osaisi kontrolloida niitä kaikkia. Joten minulla on ainakin hetkellinen etumatka"

"Mihin aiot käyttää sen etumatkan? Pakoon?" Wanda kysyi. Vision kääntyi katsomaan Wandaa silmiin. Hänen silmänsä liikkuivat robottimaisen määrätietoisesti ja vaihtelivat väriä haalean sinisestä haalean keltaiseen.

"Aion pelastaa sinut ja mahdollisimman monta ihmistä"

"Olet tosi tyhmä, jos luulet, että lähden juoksemaan pakoon, kun sinä olet vaarassa", Wanda huomautti. Vision hymyili pikkuisen ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta.

"En voisi kuvitella maailmaa missä sinä tai muut ette olisi. Herra Stark on opastanut minua hyvin pitkään. Vaikka en ole JARVIS, olen silti jotain hänestä ja muistan kaiken, mitä herra Stark on minulle sanonut tai opettanut. Joskus tulee aika, jolloin te kaikki olette poissa. Silloin minä olen täällä, todennäköisesti yksin. Ja vaikka lähtisin avaruuteen, palaisin vielä Tellukselle, koska tämä on edelleen kotini. Ja saattaisi käydä niin, että tämä planeetta olisi hiljaisempi, kuin koskaan", Vision selitti. Wanda kuunteli pala kurkussa Visionin sanoja. Hän oli tosissaan, hän oli miettinyt aikaa, jolloin Wanda ja muut olisivat poissa.  _Jolloin koko planeetta olisi poissa_.

"Ehkä ydinsota, nälkä tai ehtyvät luonnonvarat olisivat ajaneet ihmiskunnan päätepisteeseen. Siinä vaiheessa edes Kostajat eivät voi ratkoa niitä pulmia. Mutta nyt toistaiseksi, kun sinä ja muut olette elossa, on minusta mukavaa olla täällä. Ehkä saatan olla katselemassa universumin loppua. Se saattaisi olla aika surullista, koska olisin siellä yksin..." Vision myönsi.

Wanda ei halunnut kuvitella Visionia yksin katselemassa viimeistä valopilkkua avaruudessa. Ja sen jälkeen tulisi vain tyhjää. Vision olisi yksin pimeässä, vain mielikivi otsassaan heijastamassa ikuista tyhjyyttä.

"Ellen sitten kuole taistelussa", Vision huomautti keskeyttäen Wandan ajatukset, "ei se mitään. Jokaisen on mentävä joku päivä, jopa minun"

Wanda ei enää kestänyt Visionin puheita. Hän purskahti itkuun ja laittoi kädet suunsa eteen. Vision säikähti ja katsoi huolissaan Wandaa. Hän kosketti tämän käsiä ja sanoi:

"Siihen on vielä aikaa"

"Niin! Ehkä kaksi vuotta! Ja sitten sinä olet poissa. Et tule pärjäämään Thanokselle, vaikka kuinka yrittäisit. Minä jään tänne yksin, ilman sinua. Enkä halua olla täällä ilman sinua" Wanda sanoi itkien. Vision silitti hänen käsivarttaan hellästi ja sanoi:

"Minä en ole siellä yksin, minä en tule kuolemaan yksin. Kuten kapteeni Rogers sanoi, yhdessä me voimme voittaa. Ja jos häviämme, teemme senkin yhdessä". Wanda halasi metallinkovaa robottia, joka itseasiassa tuntui sillä hetkellä erittäin pehmeältä. Vision vain katsoi ihmeissään Wandaa, joka naurahti pikkuisen.

"Sinua ei olla varmaankaan halattu ikinä", Wanda sanoi.

"En voisi kehuskella, että minua olisi", Vision myönsi, mutta hän kuitenkin kietoi kätensä Wandan ympärille. Se ei tuntunut kiusalliselta, se tuntui lämpimältä ja sellaiselta, niin kuin Wanda oli sen kuvitellut. Hetken päästä Wanda katsoi Visionia silmiin ja kysyi pikkuisen hiljempaa:

"Onko sinua... koskaan suudeltu?"

"Ei, Wanda. Mutta olen ymmärtänyt, että se on jonkinlainen rakkaudenosoitus. Miltä se tuntuu?" Vision kysyi. Hänen ei kauaa tarvinnut asiaa pohtia, sillä Wanda veti Visionin hellään suudelmaan napaten hänen kauluspaitansa kauluksesta kiinni. Vision oli hyvin hämmentynyt eikä oikeastaan tiennyt, mitä tehdä, joten Wanda päästi suosiolla irti.

"Se oli ehkä huonoin ensisuudelma ikinä", Wanda myönsi ja hymyili pikkuisen.

"Uskallan olla samaa mieltä, Wanda. Ehkä sinun täytyisi hiukan opastaa minua", Vision pyysi. Wanda naurahti ja otti tämän kädestä kiinni puristaen sitä.

"Jos tilataan pizzaa ja mietitään sitten lisää"

* * *

"Tehtävä on hyvin yksinkertainen. Uhri on ylittänyt alaikärajan, joten tappo on laillinen", mies sanoi ja ojensi kansion Stevelle. Steve selasi kansion läpi ja laski sen lopulta pöydälle. Hän nyökkäsi ja sanoi:

"Valmiina tehtävään, sir"

 


	3. Isäainesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker on helpottunut kuullessaan, että Tony on palannut New Yorkiin. Hänellä on nimittäin tärkeää sanottavaa omasta henkilöllisyydestään ja sen turvaamisesta.

Peter Parker käveli aulasta suoraan hissiin. Maria Hill oli kadonnut pöydän takaa ja pilvenpiirtäjä vaikutti todella hiljaiselta. Vain aulassa ja ylimmässä kerroksessa oli valot. Kello hiveli jo 12 yöllä. Peter oli karannut ikkunasta tapaamaan Tonya. Hän ei halunnut huolestuttaa tätiään. Eikä Tony halunnut huolestuttaa Natashaa.

Natasha ei hyväksynyt kunnolla sitä, että Peteristä oli tulossa Kostaja. Vaikka hän aloitti jopa puolet nuorempana, hän ei halunnut muille nuorille samaa kohtaloa. Ei Natasha yrittänyt estää Peteriä tapaamasta Tonya, mutta Tony yritti vain välttää Natashan saarnaa, jos hän näkisi Peterin Tonyn lähellä. Siksi tapaamisaika oli aika myöhäinen niin teinipojalle, kuin  _paossa_ oleville Kostajille(paitsi tietenkin Tonylle).

"Herra Stark!" Peter sanoi hymyillen tultuaan hissillä ylös. Tonyn huulille tuli väkisinkin hymy, kun hän kuuli Peterin äänen. Hän meni heti tämän luokse, mutta ei halannut. Ehkä he eivät olleet ihan niin läheisiä keskenään.

"Peter... miten menee?" Tony kysyi. He kävivät istumaan sohville ikkunan luona.

"Ihan hyvin. Ainakin koulussa ja silleen. Mutta voidaanko me puhuu nopee? Mun täti sekoo, jos se tajuu, et oon poissa", Peter sanoi.

"Totta kai. Sano vain, mitä asiaa sinulla on?" Tony kysyi. Peter mietti hetken, kuinka muotoilisi ajatuksensa sanoiksi. Peter kosketteli sormiaan ja katseli ulos ikkunasta.

"Kun... musta tuntuu etten oo ihan turvassa. Mä... tuota... Kun mun pitää olla tosi tarkkana siitä, kenelle mä puhun ja mistä. Ja loppujen lopuks mä tajuun, että 57% mun elämästä koskee tätä mun Spider-Man juttua. Enkä mä voi puhuu kuin sulle", Peter selitti, "että oisko mitenkään mahdollista hankkii... tieks... joku sellanen sopimus joka suojaa mun henkilöllisyyttä? Kun musta tuntuu, että jos joku päivä joudun oikeuden eteen-"

"Pelkäät, että sinut voidaan tuomita teoista, jotka olet tehnyt Spider-Manina", Tony ymmärsi. Peter nyökkäsi pikkuisen hermostuneena.

"Niin... siis en mä tee mitään laitonta Spider-Manina! Mutta... joskus saattaa käydä silleen, että mä joudun tekee jotain, vain koska haluun pelastaa jonkun tai... jotain"

Tony oli hetken hiljaa. Hän pohti vaihtoehtoja. Lopulta hän nousi ja käveli laukkunsa luo. Hän kaivoi sieltä läppärin ja alkoi kirjoittaa. Peter mietti seuraavan 10 minuutin ajan, oliko hän pyytänyt ihan mahdottomia juttuja tai oliko se tyhmää? Lopulta Tony tulosti jonkun paperin ja ojensi sen Peterille.

"Käsitin, että haluat säästyä siltä, että oikeudessa tuomari paljastaa, että olet Spider-Man. Ymmärrän... Jos en olisi paljastanut henkilöllisyyttäni heti alussa, minäkin tekisin tällaisen sopimuksen. Voin viedä tämän Queensin toimivien tuomarien allekirjoitettavaksi. Kunhan saan sinun allekirjoituksesi", Tony selitti. Peter otti paperin hymyillen käsiinsä ja luki sen läpi.

"Entä saavatko tuomarit tietää henkilöllisyyteni?" Peter kysyi, "tai että mä olen Spider-Man?"

"Eivät, ellet välttämättä halua. Minä voin hoitaa tämän sinulle, jos haluat keskittyä kouluun", Tony sanoi. Peter hymyili entistä enemmän. Hän nappasi kynän käteensä ja työnsi paperin pöydälle.

"Sä oot paras!" Peter sanoi ja alkoi allekirjoittaa. Silloin kuului pamaus ja Peter piteli kättään. Hän huusi tuskasta ja painautui vasten pöytää. Kuin salamaniskusta, Tony painoin rannekelloaan, Iron Man-puvun hanskan ilmestyessä käteen, ja kävi Peterin eteen. Hän katsoi ikkunaa, josta luoti oli tullut. Hetken ajan kuului vain Peterin tuskainen valitus. Lopulta Tony kääntyi katsomaan poikaa.

Aivot Tonyn päässä raksuttivat nopeasti. Hän oli kuullut Steveltä, kuinka HYDRAn ammattilaistappajat usein ampuivat seinän tai ikkunan läpi. Mutta he olivat hyviä ampumaan. Miksi he ampuivat Peteriä käteen? Tony kuitenkin oli helpottunut, että Peterille ei käynyt kuitenkaan niin pahasti.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?" Wanda sanoi juostessaan pyjamassa huoneeseen, Vision seurasi häntä.

"Pitäkää huolta Peteristä!" Tony sanoi ja juoksi yhden pöydän luo. Siinä oli upea koriste-esine, jonka pään sisältä paljastui nappi. Tony painoi sitä ja hänen kehonsa ympärillä oli pian rautainen asu.

"Lähden jahtaamaan ampujaa". Peter oli jo väittämässä vastaan ja lähdössä juoksemaan Tonyn perään, mutta Wanda ja Vision veivät Peterin toiseen huoneeseen, kun Tony lensi parvekkeelta kohti kerrostalon kattoa, josta luoti oli tullut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tästä tuli vähän lyhyt, valitettavasti, mutta toivottavasti kelpaa. On nimittäin ollut tosi paljon kiireitä, mutta pyrin silti jatkamaan tätä sarjaa. Muistakaa pistää kommentteja ja jos tykkäätte, niin myös kudoksia!


	4. Lojaalisuus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony saa viimein sala-ampujan kiinni ja törmää vanhaan ystävään. Tunteet meinaavat nousta pintaan heti kättelyssä, mutta Tony säästää kyyneleensä. Hän joutuu nyt kunnolla tekemään yhteistyötä Buckyn kanssa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hypejunaan kaikki! Oon ollu tosi innoissani Doctor Strangesta, joten en malta odottaa, että pääsen ensi viikolla trippailemaan elokuvaa. Pyrin kirjoittamaan tässä syysloman aikana tän ficin kokonaan loppuun, jotta pääsen kunnolla paneutumaan Doctor Strangeen.

Miehen kiinni saaminen oli yllättävän vaikeaa. Ampuja oli jalan liikkeellä, mutta juoksi hyvin nopeasti. Jos hän olisi juossut pitkällä maantiellä ilman piilopaikkoja, olisi Tony jo saanut kiinni ampujan. Mutta nyt ampuja harrasti parkouria savupiipuissa ja rakennusten sisällä. Tonyn oli hankala arvioida, mistä ikkunasta ampuja oli tullut sisään ja mistä mennyt ulos.

Viimein Tony sai voittajan aseman, kun ampuja joutui hyppäämään kadulle ja juoksemaan autotiellä. Tony pisti moottorinsa täysille ja lensi ampujan yläpuolelle. Ampuja oli pukeutunut mustaan asuun ja naama oli peitetty laseilla ja maskilla. Hän muistutti yllättävän paljon Buckya. Tony nappasi kiinni miehen niskasta ja nappasi tämän mukaansa. Rimpuilusta huolimatta Tony sai heitettyä miehen katolle. Ampuja nousi kuitenkin seisomaan salamannopeasti, Tony osasi ennakoida tämän. Hän ampui miehen maskin pois ja iski tämän maahan polvilleen.

Maskin takaa paljastui punertavat, pehmeät huulet ja kalpea leuka. Tonyn kehossa värähti ja hän repäisi lasit pois. Ote miehestä irtosi kokonaan ja Tony käveli järkyttyneenä taaksepäin. Hän etsi sanoja. Hän etsi oikeaa tapaa saada mies jäämään paikoilleen.

Mies oli kalpea, kuin hanki pakkasyönä ja hänen silmänsä olivat harmaansiniset. Ripset olivat tuuheat, mutta katse terävä ja päättäväinen. Vaaleat hiukset olivat sekaisin silmillä ja punaiset huulet vääntyivät irvistykseen. 

"Steve?" sai Tony viimein sanottua suustaan. Hän oli monta, monta vuotta kutsunut Steveä vain kapteeniksi tai Rogersiksi, mutta nyt, kun Steve seisoi aivopestynä tappajana hänen edessään, hän halusi puhutella tätä etunimellä. Hän halusi olla taas ystävä ja ennen kaikkea kollega. Hän kävi niin monia ajatuksia sen parin sekunnin aikana läpi päässään, että se oli huimaavaa.

"Kuka helvetti on Steve?" mies kysyi ja ampui kohti reaktoria Tonyn sydämen kohdalla. Siihen kiinnittyi sähköinen koje, joka rikkoi heti Tonyn puvun perinpohjin. Ja hetki oli kulunut, Steve oli poissa. Hän oli kadonnut öiseen kaupunkiin, kuin varjo.

Tony hakkasi hetken reaktoria ja veti henkeä. Hän tunsi, kuinka vesi nousi veren lailla kyynelkanaviin.

"Herra Stark!" kuului yhtäkkiä hänen takanaan. Tony käännähti räpyttäen silmiään. Vision lensi katolle.

"Pukuni meni rikki. Ampuja tuhosi sen", Tony sanoi hiljaa.

* * *

"Barnes!" Tony huusi tullessaan takaisin SHIELDille. James hätkähti nurkassaan ja nousi äkkiä seisomaan.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi. Jostain syystä Tony vaikutti vihaiselta, vaikkei hän sitä ollutkaan. Tai käytännössä oli. Tony oli vihainen HYDRAlle, hän oli vihainen järjestelmälle ja vihainen myös hiukan Samille, joka ei kyennyt pitämään Steveä turvassa.

"Huoneeseeni!" Tony vaati. James käveli, kuin alistettuna Tonyn toimistohuoneeseen. Hän ei normaalisti kuunnellut Starkin käskyjä, mutta nyt Tony kuulosti tajuttoman ärsyyntyneeltä. Hän vaikutti paljon pahemmalta, kuin kukaan HYDRAn vihaisista kouluttajista. James ei uskaltanut edes istua. Tony kävi nojaamaan pöytään.

"Steve on elossa. Ja et kerro tästä muille. Et edes Samille tai Natashalle", Tony sanoi. Jamesin kasvot eivät värähtäneetkään, jostain syystä, "olen saanut tarpeekseni Natashan huolehtimisesta. Me kaksi selvitämme tämän nyt alkuun"

Kello lähestyi jo kolmea, kun Tony oli viimein saanut selitettyä asian ja kertonut suurin piirtein, mitä oli katolla nähnyt.

"Me kumpikaan emme varmaan edes tiedä, miten on mahdollista, että Steve joutui HYDRAn uhriksi", James sanoi, "mutta kiitos että kerroit. Kiitos että... tiesit minun ja Steven olevan parhaita ystäviä"

Tonyn rinnassa tuntui ikävä paine.

"En minä siksi kertonut", hän sanoi viileästi, "sinä voit auttaa minua Steven kanssa"

James näytti hiukan pettyneeltä, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta. Tony päästi Jamesin nukkumaan ansaitut yöunet. Peter oli nukahtanut vierahuoneeseen ja Tony kävi yön pikkutunneilla vielä hiukan vilkaisemassa häntä. Kun kello löi viisi, Tony käveli viimein omaan makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän riisui kauluspaitansa ja heitti sen tuolille väsyneenä.

Tony istui sängyn reunalle ja hengitti hiukan raskaammin kuin aikaisemmin. Hän katseli välillä kaappia, välillä lattiaa, välillä hän makasi sängyllä ja katseli kattoa. Lopulta hän vain nojasi väsyneenä polviinsa ja tuijotti lattiaa. Kokolattiamatolle tipahti yksi kyynel ja sitä seurasivat monet muut kyyneleet. Tony purskahti lopulta hiljaiseen itkuun. Hän tiesi nyt, mitä Steve oli kokenut.

Steve oli menettänyt parhaan ystävänsä HYDRAn kynsiin. Hän oli saattanut jopa kuulla Jamesin kidutustekniikoista. Pitäisikö Tonyn kuunnella Steven kidutustekniikoita? Se ajatus raapi ja kuristi hänen sydäntään ja imi hänestä viimeisetkin mehut. Jokainen ajatus sai hänet itkemään ja värisemään. Hän olisi halunnut alkoholia.

_Helvetti_

* * *

 "Näytät väsyneeltä", James ilmoitti seuraavan päivänä, kun hän ja Tony kävelivät kaupungin ulkopuolella olevan metsän siimeksessä. Tony ei vastannut Jamesille mitään, vaan pisti kypäränsä suosiolla kiinni. James vain huokaisi ja kosketteli puita. Hän mutisi välillä jotain venäjäksi, jota Tony ei tietenkään ymmärtänyt.

Tony oli ehdottanut aamulla, että hän ja James lähtisivät etsimään Steveä paikoista, joissa Jamesia pidettiin. James ei mielellään olisi halunnut lähteä nykyään hyvin äkkipikaisen Tonyn kanssa yhtään minnekään, mutta muutakaan ei ollut. 

"Täällä pitäisi olla vanha tehdasrakennus", James sanoi, "vanha paperitehdas"

"Minua ei kiinnosta, mikä tehdas se on joskus ollut", Tony mutisi. James puristi kätensä vihaisena nyrkkiin ja tyrkkäsi Tonya rintaan. He molemmat pysähtyivät ja Tony avasi vihaisena kypäränsä.

"Emmekö me jo puhuneet tästä? Sinähän ehdotit aselepoa ja nyt meillä on aselepo. Mutta on hyvin mahdollista, että tulen rikkomaan sen lähiaikoina, jos et lopeta tuota vittuilua", James sanoi vihaisena. Lopulta hän vain veti syvään henkeä ja hieroi otsaansa, "Steve on jossain täällä. Emme löydä häntä, ellemme tee yhteistyötä. Ja jos minä suutun, niin sinulla ei ole enää minua käytössäsi"

"Anteeksi, Bucky", Tony sanoi yhtäkkiä, "ei tämä ole sinun vikasi. Ne HYDRAn tiedemiehet ja agentit minun kuuluisi hakata"

"Sinä pääset hakkaamaan ne aivan pian", James sanoi ja osoitti isoa kuusikkoa edessä, "tuon takana se tehdas on. Toivotaan, että Steve on siellä"

 

 


	5. Muistoja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony ja Bucky löytävät Steven vanhasta varastorakennuksesta. Jokainen Kostaja yrittää saada Steven muistamaan, mutta vain yksi lopulta herättää Steven muistoja. Ja joku tulee tästä hyvin kateelliseksi.

Agentteja oli kolmisenkymmentä. Tony ja James hoitelisivat ne helpolla, mutta Steve oli eri asia. Hän istui tuolissa, joka muistutti samanlaista aivopesutuolia, missä James oli ollut. Nyt se oli tosin isompi ja kahden levyn sijasta paikalla oli kypärä, jolla aivopesu tapahtui. Stevellä oli siis kaksi kertaa pahempi muistinmenetys, kuin Jamesilla.

Tony ja James tulivat ryminällä sisään. Steve oli kiinni laitteessa, tiedemiehet olivat juuri hoitelemassa häntä. Nämä heiveröiset, rusettiin ja kauluspaitaan pukeutuneet miehet juoksivat äkkiä karkuun ja jättivät Steve-paran laitteen armoille. Tonyn oli hankala keskittyä, kun hän tajusi Steven makaavan laitteessa täristen. Steve ei huutanut, mutta oli silti todella kalpea ja pelokkaan näköinen.

James sen sijaan taisteli välittämättä Stevestä. Kun Jamesin silmä vältti, Tony lensi Steven luo.

"Muistatko mitään?" Tony kysyi äkkiä. Steve avasi silmänsä ja katsoi tätä silmiin.

"Sinä taas..." Steve sanoi vihaisena. Tony yritti parhaansa mukaan selittää Stevelle, mitä oli käynyt ja kuka hän oli oikeasti oli. Lopulta tehdassalissa tuli hiljaista. James palasi Tonyn luo ja katsoi nyt jo hiukan surullisena Steveä.

"Hän ei muista..." Tony sanoi melkein jo luovuttaneena, "hän ei muista yhtään mitään"

"Ei tietenkään. Tämä on todella vahva vehje. Parempi vain viedä hänet SHIELDiin", James ehdotti. Steve oli jo väittämässä vastaan, mutta Tony vaivutti hänet uneen unilääkkeellä.

* * *

"Luojan kiitos!" Wanda sanoi ja kaulaili hetken Visionin kanssa. Tony ja James kertoivat juuri muille, että Steve oli elossa ja nukkui nyt SHIELDin sellissä. James ja Tony eivät olisi kumpikaan halunneet laittaa Steveä selliin, mutta muutakaan vaihtoehtoa ei tainnut olla.

"Jokaisen on yritettävä muistuttaa häntä jostain. Ihan mistä vain", James sanoi, "niin minä sain muistini takaisin. Jopa joku pieni kahvitteluhetki voi tuoda muistoja pintaan. Älkää turhautuko, jos hän ei heti muista teitä". Jamesin katse käväisi nopeasti Tonyssa ja Tony vilkaisi häntä takaisin, melkein murhaavasti.

Tony tiesi, mitä James ajatteli; James oli sataprosenttisen varma, että Steve muistaisi heti ensimmäisenä Jamesin eikä ketään muuta. Tony avasi jo suunsa ja yritti keksiä jotain piikikästä sanottavaa, mutta hetki meni jo. Kaikki lähtivät melkein juosten selleille.

James vilkaisi ihan nopeasti Tonya ja lähti muiden perään. Hän ei jaksanut nyt mitään riitaa. Steve oli elossa eikä Jamesin täytynyt enää olla Kapteeni Amerikka. Olihan se vähän itsekästä ajatella, mutta James ei todellakaan halunnut olla Kapteeni Amerikka, vaikka hän oli niin luvannut. Hän oli pukeutunut tuttuun sinipunavalko-asuun aamun tehtävällä ja hänellä oli ollut vielä kilpikin. Se vain viestitti sitä, ettei Steve todellakaan muistanut mitään Kapteeni Amerikasta, eikä liiemmin itsestään.

* * *

Tonyn rannekello naksautti kello yhdeksää, kun Wanda tuli ulos huoneesta.

"Yritin muistuttaa häntä Pietrosta ja Sokoviasta. Hän kuunteli kiinnostuneena, mutta silti vaikutti hyvin epätietoiselta", Wanda sanoi. Vision kosketti nykyisen rakkaansa kättä ja otti siitä kiinni. Jokaisen katse viipyili hetken tässä oudossa parissa, mutta lopulta Tony sanoi:

"Kunhan yritit. Jos mennään nyt jututtamaan häntä yhdessä. Kysytään, mitä hän muistaa ja mitä ei"

Jamesin katseessa oli odottava tunne. Hän oli myös jutellut melkein kaksi tuntia Steven kanssa. Hän uskoi vahvasti, että Steve muistaisi hänet ja hän todella toivoi sitä. Mutta ei vain Steven vuoksi. Hän myös halusi vähän näpäyttää Tonya, joka oli aina luullut itsestään liikoja.  _Tony oli aina luullut itsensä ja Steven suhteen olevan syvempi, kuin mitä se todellisuudessa oli_.

He tulivat sellille ja katsoivat sängyn reunalla istuvaa Steveä. Puna oli alkanut palata hänen poskilleen. Lattialla ja sängyllä oli paljon kuvia ja seinää vasten nojasi vanha kilpi.

"No... mitä muistat, Steve? Vai muistatko mitään?" Natasha kysyi. Steve hieroi hiukan niskaansa ja tarkkaili jokaista huoneessa olijaa.

"Muistan pieniä asioita. Muistan Peggy Carterin..." Steve sanoi. Jamesin huulille tuli pieni hymy, totta kai Steve muisti Peggyn. Silloin Steve nousi ylös ja käveli Tonyn eteen. James nosti katsettaan yllättyneenä.

"Muistan sinut. Olet Tony Stark", Steve sanoi. James tunsi iskun sydämessään. Jokainen tuijotti hetken Steveä, sitten Jamesia ja sitten Tonya. Tonyn kasvoille nousi hymy ja hän laittoi kätensä Steven olkapäälle.

"Se riittää aluksi", Tony lupasi ja Steve antoi myös pienen hymyn Tonylle.

Jamesin sisällä kiehui ja jokainen huoneessa olija näki sen. Myös Steve huomasi sen. Hän katsoi hetken Jamesia ja sanoi ääneti:

"Olen pahoillani..."

James lähti huoneesta hyvin nopeasti.

 

 


	6. Ystävyyden taikaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James on edelleen hyvin kateellinen Tonylle. Tony yrittää parhaansa mukaan pitää hedän välinsä kunnossa, mutta se on turhaa hommaa, kun James paljastaa todelliset ajatuksensa.

"Se ei ole minun vikani, että Steve sattuu muistamaan minut", Tony sanoi, "olimme sentään ystäviä hyvin pitkään!"

"Ette pidempään, kuin minä ja Steve. Luuletko oikeasti, että sinä ja Steve olisitte-"

"Hyviä ystäviä? Kyllä, niin minä ajattelin ja ajattelen edelleen. Sinun on ihan turha yrittää väittää vastaan"

"Lopettakaa!" Natasha sanoi vihaisena tullessaan Tonyn toimistoon. Hän katsoi tiukasti Jamesia ja Tonya, jotka näyttivät yhtäkkiä kuin pieniltä riiteleviltä lapsilta, "tuo ei auta nyt yhtään. Jos todella olette Steven parhaita kavereita, niin menkää vaikka muistuttamaan häntä!"

James tunsi pientä häpeää käytöksensä takia. Tony taasen tunsi voittavansa keskustelun. James ja Tony odottivat molemmat, että Natasha poistuisi huoneesta, jotta he voisivat jatkaa argumentointia, mutta Natasha ei tehnyt elettäkään lähteäkseen. Hän vain seisoi kädet puuskassa oven vieressä, kuin odottaen miehien poistuvan nopeasti eri huoneisiin.

Lopulta Tony vain mulkaisi nopeasti Jamesia ja lähti huoneesta nopeasti. James huokaisi ja lähti myös omaan huoneeseensa. Hänen yllätyksekseen hänen huoneessaan odotti T'Challa.

"Ai hei", James sanoi yllättyneenä. T'Challa vain piti hymyn huulillaan ja nyökkäsi.

"Hei, miten voit?" T'Challa käveli Jamesin luo ja helli tätä hiukan lanteilta. James vain kohautti olkapäitään.

"Loppujen lopuksi olen iloinen, että Steve on hengissä. Ja turvassa täällä", hän sanoi, "Steven ei tarvitse kokea sitä yksinäisyyden tunnetta, jonka minä tunsin ollessani kokonaisen vuoden yksin ja avuton"

"Et sinä avuton ollut"

"Yksin silti", James sanoi. Hän tunsi pian T'Challan huulet omillaan. Jostain syystä se tuntui oudolta, vieraalta. T'Challa ei ollut suudellut häntä pitkään aikaan. Viimeisin suudelma oli jaettu lentokentällä matkalla New Yorkiin. Viikkoja oli mennyt, eivätkä he olleet olleet minkäänlaisessa kontaktissa keskenään. Kysymys tietenkin oli, olivatko he koskaan tehneet  _sitä_?

Olivat he kerran yrittäneet, viidakossa, mutta he molemmat pelkäsivät villieläinten yllättävän heidät. James kaipasi kieltämättä jotain hellää ja ehkä jotain intiimiäkin, mutta nyt se ei tuntunut oikealta hetkeltä. Kaiken lisäksi James ei edes tiennyt, ketkä olivat tietoisia heidän suhteestaan. Tiesikö esimerkiksi Tony? Tai olivatko T'Challan palvelijat tietoisia T'Challan  _salarakkaasta_? Ja ennen kaikkea lehdistö.

Mitä lie lehdet siihen sanoisivat, jos selviäisi, että kaikkien rakastama kuningas seurustelisi entisen salamurhaajan kanssa. James vain huokaisi ja irrottautui lopulta T'Challan otteesta. T'Challa aisti heti, että James halusi olla hetken yksin ja rauhoittua.

"Asiat tulevat kuntoon", T'Challa lupaili.

"Tiedän... Mutten halua enää työskennellä Starkin kanssa"

"Sinun täytyy. Jos todella aiot olla uusi Kapteeni Amerikka, sinun on tultava toimeen myös Starkin kanssa"

"En halua. Enkä aio tulla. Minulla on muitakin ystäviä, ei Starkia kaikkeen tarvita"

"Bucky, jos kuitenkin sopisitte-" James oli jo lähtenyt huoneesta, ennen kuin T'Challa kerkesi sanoa asiaansa loppuun.

* * *

"Kenen idea oli sen miehen herättäminen?" Tony kysyi vihaisena ja katseli alas ikkunasta, puristaen käsiään nyrkkiin.

"Sinun. Ja niin kauan, kuin vihaat häntä, et pääse Steven kanssa puusta pitkään", Rhodey muistutti. Hän istui rauhallisesti Tonyn työpöydän toisella puolella rullatuolissa ja heitteli kynää käsissään.

"Mutta eihän Steve muista häntä. Ja jos Steve ei muista häntä, ei Barnesista ole mitään apua"

"Miksi yrität luoda huonoja välejä heille? Ei tämä ole mikään kisa"

"No kun tämä on, Rhodes!" Tony väitti ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä, "Barnes luulee olevansa jotenkin spesiaali, mutta ei hän ole. Hän on enemmänkin... vain pieni ongelma Steven elämässä"

"Ongelma? Voi hyvä ihme, Tony. Ymmärrätkö, kuinka lapselliselta kuulostat?"

Hiljaisuus täytti huoneen ja Tony vain tuijotti hiljaa Rhodeya. Hän puri hammasta ja hellitti lopulta käsiensä tiukan puristuksen.

"Milloin te kaksi alatte oikeasti ajattelemaan Steven parasta?" Rhodey kysyi, "minäkään en Stevestä pidä ja vähemmän Barnesista, mutta jos todella välität Stevestä, niin mene juttelemaan hänen kanssaan. Ja kerro hänelle Barnesista. Se on jotain, mitä voit tehdä hänen hyväkseen. Koska vaikka kuinka väität vastaan, Barnes on hänen elämänsä lähin ystävä"

Tony puri huultaan. Hetken kuluttua hän lähti nopeasti huoneesta ja suuntasi kohti Steven huonetta.

* * *

James käveli itsevarmana kohti vankilaa. Hänellä oli kädessään pinkka kuvia ja pari päiväkirjaa. Nyt hän pitäisi huolen siitä, että Steve todella muistaisi hänet. James avasi varovasti vankilan oven ja käveli rappuset alas. Hän katsoi vankilan ikkunasta sisään ja jähmettyi. Hän puristi kuvia ja kirjoja käsissään ja vain tuijotti ikkunasta vankilalle.

Steve oli kumartunut kaltereiden luo lattialle, samoin Tony ja he jakoivat hellän ja varovaisen suudelman. James ei tiennyt mitä ajatella, mitä tuntea tai mitä sanoa. Hän vain tuijotti Steveä ja Tonya, jotka molemmat näyttivät nauttivan suudelmasta. James ei tiennyt, kumpi aloitteen oli tehnyt, hän ei halunnut tietään. Hän vain lähti nopeasti vankiloilta. Monen viikon kyyneleet purkautuivat viimein poskille.

 

 


	7. Uusi vaihe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James häpeää itseään ja tuntee olevansa huono rakas T'Challalle. Muut Kostajat taasen eivät tiedä mitään kolmiodraamasta ja varautuvat lähtevänsä Washingtoniin.

James juoksi hädissään huoneeseensa. T'Challa istui siellä. James ei ollut yllättynyt, hän vain itki ja istui T'Challan viereen. Kuningas ei sanonut mitään, hän vain halasi Jamesia ja suukotti varovasti tämän otsaa.

"Näin Steven ja Tonyn... ja minä..."

"Bucky, rauhoitu", T'Challa pyysi. James veti hiukan henkeä ja hän alkoi rauhoittumaan. Miksi hän sai tällaisen paniikkikohtauksen?  _Miksi..._

"Voitko olla minulle rehellinen?" T'Challa pyysi ja katsoi Jamesia silmiin, "oletko ihastunut Steveen? Onko teillä ollut jotain tai... Pyydän, ole rehellinen minulle. Se on kunniallinen teko, jonka ansaitsen"

James nyökkäsi lopulta, myöntäen asian myös itselleen.

"Olen ollut ihastunut vuosia. Jo toisen maailmansodan aikaan minä ja Steve olimme selkeästi... enemmän, kuin ystäviä. Ja hän tiesi sen myös", James selitti, ääni hiukan itsevarmempana, "emme jakaneet suudelmia emmekä koskaan hellineet toisiamme tai mitään... mutta me silti tiesimme siitä, että olimme enemmän, kuin parhaat ystävät. Olimme veljeksiä, mutta samalla myös... e-erilaisia"

"Oletteko edelleen?"

"Emme voi olla. Steve on kiintynyt Tonyyn. Eikä hän edes muista minua", James kuiskasi, "ja sinä... olen käytännössä pettänyt sinua"

"Etkä ole", T'Challa sanoi lempeästi, mutta hänen äänensä vakavoitui lopulta, "mutta olen silti loukkaantunut. Omille tunteilleen ei voi mitään, mutta ajattelin olevani sinulle tärkeämpi"

"Sinä olet  **todella** tärkeä minulle"

"Niin... annan sinulle anteeksi, mutta minusta meidän pitäisi olla pienellä tauolla. Tutkaillaan hiukan tunteitamme ja mietitään, mitä me oikeasti haluamme. Rakkautemme on kuitenkin vasta hyvin alussa", T'Challa muistutti. Jamesista tuntui, että tämä oli kaiken loppu. T'Challa hylkäisi hänet juuri, kun James tarvitsi häntä eniten.

"Olethan silti apunani? Ja luonani?"

"Totta kai, Bucky. Rakastan sinua silti", T'Challa kuiskasi, suukotti hellästi Jamesin otsaa ja nousi. Hän soi vielä pienen hymyn Jamesille, kunnes lähti huoneesta, jättäen Jamesin yksin pimeään huoneeseen.

* * *

"Tony, mitä mieltä olet Stevestä?" Natasha kysyi Kostajien pienessä ja hiukan epävirallisessa kokouksessa, "onko hänestä Kapteeni Amerikaksi?"

"Ei", Tony vastasi nopeasti, "hän ei muista tarpeeksi. Muistojen takaisin saaminen voi viedä vuoden tai pari. Ja senkään jälkeen hän ei voi vielä ruveta puolustamaan Amerikkaa, ennen kuin oppii kaiken kilven käytöstä ja sen tekniikoista. Ne ovat tyystin hävinneet"

"Sitten meillä ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja", Natasha sanoi hiljaa ja katseet kääntyivät Jamesiin. James tiesi, etteivät Kostajat pärjäisi ilman Kapteeni Amerikkaa. Kyllä, Tony voisi ruveta heidän johtajakseen, mutta silti Kostajat tarvitsivat jonkun, jolla oli sydäntä. Hän oli jo kerran harkinnut tätä samaa asiaa, mutta nyt hän oli varma asiasta. Steve ei enää ollut osa Jamesin elämää, eikä James ollut enää osa hänen elämäänsä, mutta silti James oli aina valmis tekemään hänelle palveluksen.

"Lupaan täyttää Steven saappaat mahdollisimman hyvin", James lupasi. Natasha nyökkäsi ja Samin huulille nousi pieni hymy.

"Lähdemme pian kohti Washingtonia. Tony jää Steven kanssa New Yorkiin ja yrittää saada hänet takaisin ajan tasalle pikku hiljaa", Natasha sanoi. James ei väittänyt vastaan. Hän oli viime yönä sulkenut Steven pois hänen elämästään. Ja nyt olo oli yllättäen hyvin kevyt...

Kostajat nousivat ylös ja lähtivät pakkaamaan tavaroitaan. James jäi kokoushuoneeseen vielä hetkeksi ja katseli kilpeä, joka lepäsi seinää vasten. Lopulta hän nappasi kilven selkäänsä ja lähti myös pakkaamaan.

* * *

"Tuskin minun kaikkia vaatteita tarvitsee pakata, tulemme pian takaisin", Wanda sanoi ja avasi vaatekaappinsa.

"Näytät kauniilta kaikissa vaatteissa. Tosin itse en ole vielä oikein ymmärtänyt, miksi minun on käytettävä vaatteita", Vision sanoi ja otti Wandan matkalaukun, "ehkä haluat meidän näyttävän yhtenäisiltä"

"Joo, ajattelin hankkia meille samanlaiset paidat", Wanda nauroi. Vision vain kallisti päätään kysyvästi.

"Se kuulostaa mielenkiintoiselta"

"Wanda, Vision!" Natasha sanoi tullessaan makuuhuoneeseen, "te ette lähde Washingtoniin"

"Anteeksi?" Wanda kysyi yllättyneenä, "aloimme jo pakata"

"Te lähdette etsimään henkilöä, jota tulemme tarvitsemaan tulevaisuudessa. Hän voi myös todennäköisesti auttaa sinua, Wanda", Natasha sanoi. Hän ojensi pienen lapun Wandalle ja lisäsi vielä:

"Pyrkikää tekemään häneen hyvät välit. En haluaisi hänestä vihollistamme". Natasha lähti huoneesta. Wanda katsoi lappua kädessään ja sanoi:

"No... ainakin saimme jonkinlaisen erikoistehtävän"

"En ymmärrä, miksi te ihmiset aina pyydätte jotain erikoista"

"Erikoinen on erikoista", Wanda sanoi ja laittoi pienen lapun pöydälle.

_177A Bleecker Street_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos kaikille lukijoille! Seuraavaksi aion todennäköisesti kirjoittaa pientä Doctor Strange ficciä, sillä tänään aion nähdä Doctor Strangen elokuvissa. Joten en todellakaan malta odottaa, että pääsen kirjoittamaan tohtorista ficcejä. Kiitos vielä kaikille lukijoille! Muistakaa jättää kommentteja :)


End file.
